


(and when it's over) you're always there

by riverdalenerdlol



Series: Riverdalenerdlol's canon fangirling [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bughead in a Bed, Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a drabble, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bed sharing, bed sharing and cuddles are prevalent, buggles - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, mentions to past seasons, mentions to unseen scenes, post 4x16, tbh those last four characters are only mentioned, we don't talk about anything past 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdalenerdlol/pseuds/riverdalenerdlol
Summary: WHACK“AAAAAAH!”Jughead shot up in bed, drenched in sweat with a pounding in his head. His eyes adjusted to the dark room slowly as he tried to regain his breath, one hand moving up to push away his messy hair and feel the set of stitches in his forehead.Just another night terror.---ORJust a Jughead nightmare drabble I was thinking about and it's Betty's turn to make it all okay.---It's also a gift to Hollie because I always wish I could give her hugs but she's 5 hours ahead of me so no hugs for me :(
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdalenerdlol's canon fangirling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519778
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	(and when it's over) you're always there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollsbolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollsbolls/gifts).



> I said I wasn't gonna write while on vacation... but this doesn't count because it's less than three pages long, less than 1000 words, and I needed it out of my system. 
> 
> I've had lots of ideas of oneshots where Betty wakes up from a nightmare... but Jughead's really the one that went through the ringer in S4 so I decided it was his turn to get some post-nightmare comfort from his girlfriend. 
> 
> When I tagged cuddles, I mean that they might as well be tied around each other. No personal space whatsoever... just how I like it (maybe I should change the title to that lol). 
> 
> Beta'd by my friend and yours (unless ur a troll), hollsbolls/@lilireinhartsboobs/Hollie

_WHACK_

“AAAAAAH!” 

Jughead shot up in bed with a shout, drenched in sweat with a pounding in his head. His eyes adjusted to the dark room slowly as he tried to regain his breath, one hand moving up to push away his messy hair and feel the set of stitches in his forehead. 

Just another night terror. 

Since coming back from his coma and leaving the bunker, his nightmares had gone from bad to worse. He’d dreamt a few times of Bret or Donna or even Joan coming back to try and finish the job, but he always woke up before they could kill him. This time, all three had tortured him before executing the final blow - the rock to his head, hitting just the right spot like they were supposed to the first time. 

He didn’t notice the tears on his face until Betty sat up beside him, placing her soft palm on his back and her other hand coming up to cup his cheek. She wiped away the tear with her thumb caringly, pulling herself closer to him so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. 

He remembered a not so distant past where Betty had been the one waking up from horrendous, chilling nightmares about her father, the Black Hood - the summer after he was put in prison and the summer after her father died. The shoe was now on the other foot. It was his turn to lean on her. 

Betty’s warm, soft hands smoothed over his trembling body, almost like she was trying to make sure he knew that she had him in her hold. That’s often what he had told Betty when she woke up shaking and crying - I’ve got you. You’re okay.

“It was just a dream,” she said softly. 

“Just a dream,” Jughead repeated quietly, taking her hand on his face into his own. He interlocked their fingers. “Just a dream.” 

“The usual suspects?” Betty asked. He nodded and she cuddled in even closer. “Those _losers.”_ Jughead chuckled, letting his head rest against hers. “Can I get you anything? Want some water?” 

“I’ll take the water,” he said, his voice still thick with sleep. Betty pulled away from him only to reach towards her nightstand and grab the stainless steel thermos she kept there. She handed it to him and he took a few large sips of frigid water before handing it back to her. Her warmth vanished for only a moment before it returned, acting as a balm for his rattled state. “Thank you.” 

“Are you ready to talk?” She asked gently. 

Jughead smiled at the memory of their roles being reversed nearly a year prior. He always asked her to explain her nightmares before letting her go back to sleep. It was a large comfort that Betty was doing the same. He never doubted that she wouldn’t. 

“They got me,” he told her. “They usually get close, but this time they got me. And they dangled you right in front of my face just before they did it.” 

“What _about_ me?” She asked. 

“They said you’d never find my body once they were done with me,” he replied shakily, trying to look over at her. “I knew it wasn’t true because you’d never stop looking for me, but it _felt_ true and that hurt.” 

“Well… I think we both know I would have done much worse than just look for you, Jug.” 

“You’re scary when I’m in danger,” he said. 

“I don’t take kindly to people trying to hurt my person,” she replied. “Nobody touches you without my permission.” 

“You mean like when Archie tried to give me a hug and you almost kicked him in the nuts?” 

“Archie’s going to hug you before I do over my dead body,” Betty said, wrapping her arms around him. “I always get the first hug.” 

“Always,” he agreed, turning to look in her eyes. They smiled at each other, then Jughead closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. One of her hands moved to cup his cheek once more, keeping him close. They pulled apart tenderly, still smiling at each other. 

“C’mere,” she breathed, leaning back and pulling him with her. Betty drew him into her arms, guiding his head to rest on her chest. Jughead cuddled into her with a soft sigh, draping an arm over her middle as he tucked his face into the side of her neck. 

“Don’t let go,” he whispered. 

“Never,” she replied, her fingers sinking into his dark, messy locks. 

Betty gently played with his hair until he drifted back to sleep, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and whispering how much she loved him as his eyelids drooped and his breathing evened out.

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, or a comment if ur feeling spicy today. I always love hearing from y'all. 
> 
> I'll hopefully start working on the last chapter of otherworldly next week if ACNH and the swimming update don't consume my entire existence. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
